Love
by renascence
Summary: Well damn, poor Kyoya can never catch a break. This feeling he's been feeling- heart ache, sweaty hands, is finally mutual.  But, ah, what else lurks behind this fairytale confession? Tamaki/Kyoya Rated T for curse words and self mutilation.


Author's Note: I was just thinking of a fan-vid made of Tamaki/Kyoya pairing and I had to say, it led me to writing this. I'm just going to say this now: All the mistakes done on here, are mine so be gentle, alright? Oh, and if anyone's interested, I'll be updating Golden Horizon soon.

Disclaimer: This is entirely not mines: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

It wasn't ever his intention to fall in love.

It wasn't ever his intention to fall in love. He just did. How could he not, with such a gorgeous man, like Tamaki? From the boy's head to toe appearance who couldn't? The Host Club, mainly Tamaki and Hunny decided that it was time for a vacation. The two blondes at first wanted to go to the islands for the weekend. Kyoya did not approve, reminding the host king that they had a budget, Tamaki reluctantly settled on the beach.

So, here he was on this beautiful day, sulking in the shade. He preferred to finish working on the budget and other finances for this 'trip'. While the other members of the club were playing, mainly the twins, he was sitting there by himself. It's wasn't like he didn't like the water, it was just that he was utmost sure he'd get excited around Tamaki, was all. He knew he definitely made the right decision when he saw the blonde take off his shirt. He most definitely known he did, when he saw the blondes trunks.

Kyoya blushed and looked up at the others. They were laughing, joking, even Mori was laughing quite loudly. Shaking his head, Kyoya continued to work on his graph of the expenses. It'd be awhile before they all grew tired.

He didn't notice the shadow of a perplexed blonde behind him, after all, Kyoya was in the shade. The boy just laid back in his chair and closed his eyes for a brief moment.

He did notice however when said shadow wrapped his arms around Kyoya tightly. The Shadow king jumped and turned, frightened he looked at the shadow.

"Tamaki. What is it?" He knew what was coming.

The usual:

"I'm bored, Mommy!"

"Weren't you just a second ago playing with the twins? You look like you were having fun.", he returned back to typing.

The blonde sighed and squinted his eyes, he looked confused.

"Kyo-chan, Hunny and Mori-sempai are building sandcastles, you know the thing that commoners do, and the twins are playing with our daughter! There's nothing to do!", the blonde explained. He put his chin on Kyoya's shoulder, giving him that familiar look.

Kyoya didn't even bat an eye but inside, was a whole other story. The boy wanted to do back flips, he was so close to Tamaki, he could practically feel the heat between the two bodies.

"No."

"Oh c'mon, I didn't even ask a thing yet! How can you just assume that I was going to ask a dumb question?"

"Because, I know you.", replied Kyoya.

Just then the blonde did something, even Tamaki himself would be shocked at, he leaned over and kiss the other boy square on the lips.

The kiss was soft and Kyoya couldn't refuse and even let out a moan or two. He wrapped his arms around the blondes neck, completely letting go of his labtop, and kissed back just as soft. When the kiss was over, Tamaki rested his head against Kyoya's huffing as well at the lack of oxygen.

"Didn't know I'd do that, did you?" he whispered. Their lips were a mere 10 centimeters apart.

The boy to shocked for words shook his head. He blushed when the blonde laughed.

"You are so cute, Kyo-chan.", Tamaki said, he turned his head and looked out at their friends. Kyoya just continued on looking at Tamaki, utterly perplexed by the blonde's kiss.

"….Why?"

The blond looked at him, his violet eyes darkened a bit. "Why" You really want to know why?"

"Yes! You don't just kiss people like that!"

And just like he did previous, he caught Kyoya's lips again and broke the kiss just like that.

"Well? What the HELL was that?"

"A kiss, mon ami.", the blonde smirked. "Don't tell me you never kissed someone before."

"I- I have, I just don't go around kissing people, you dumbass.", Kyoya snapped back. He was his normal self again. He stood fists clench right in front of Tamaki.

"Aw, don't be mad Kyoya! Daddies kiss Mommies, so why can't I kiss Mommy?"

"I'M A GUY! Doesn't that make a difference to you?" the boy was clearly frustrated, he pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyes tight. He didn't understand why Tamaki had kissed him so openly, twice! Didn't he knew he was playing with his feelings? Had he known the raven haired boy had wanted him?

His closest friend stood up and grabbed Kyoya by his shoulders. The two locked eyes, Kyoya was a goner, he had seen the hurt in his eyes he masked so well. He had saw the exhaustion in his eyes, he has saw the terror as well at being caught.

For what felt like the third time today, Kyoya blinked back tears, he would save some of his dignity if he could.

Tamaki's violet eyes lightened, he was concerned for his friends. He never saw the boy cry before, and to be honest it scared the crap out of him.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya."

That said-boy was sobbing now, the tears overwhelmed him. He couldn't breathe, this was the 18th time this week he cried. The boy shook his head, or at least tired to.

"You don't u-u-understand! You're the only one who can make me act this way, I didn't want to!", he cried out. His sobs grew louder and Tamaki ran a strong hand down his back, soothing him. He tried to look at the boy, but his head stayed down the whole time, so he just pulled the boy to his chest. He would have to let Kyoya cry it out before he even tried to get any information out of him.

He rocked the Shadow king back and forth, it reminded him vaguely of a mom rocking her newborn to sleep.

Once his sobs resided, Tamaki noticed something that horrified the hell out of him on the boy's arm. He noticed little marks, he could tell they were old and healing. Why would Kyoya-

"I didn't mean to cry like that, it must have been quite loud. I apologize. Kyoya muttered, still laying on Tamaki's chest.

"What's this?", Tamaki looked pointedly the old cuts. The smaller boy eyes' widened How the hell could Tamaki see them? He thought he had covered them up, the make-up must not had been wearing off. He hid himself, or tried to, in the crook of Tamaki's neck.

"No, we're not doing this today.", Kyoya whispered. Tamaki had known to much! He didn't want to cry anymore.

"Kyoya.". Tamkai whispered, his voiced sounded so soothing to Kyoya, almost angelic.

"Kyoya", he tried again. "If I known you felt this way, we'd be dating by now."

Still not getting a response from Kyoya as he planned, he gently lifted a finger under Kyoya's chin. His eyes were still looking at the very interesting design of Tamaki's trunks.

"Look at me, please?", he said gently.

Kyoya looked up. Brown eyes met Violet eyes.

"What I've been feeling Kyoya, you also feel, correct?"

Kyoya nodded.

"The heartache, the depression, you too?"

Kyoya nodded.

"I love you Kyoya.", he stated.

Kyoya blushed and looked down.

Tamaki once again caught his love's chin and held it up again.

"It's alright. I know you love me, I probably scared you when I kissed you, hm? Well don't worry we can start out slow if you'd like."

Kyoya nodded, again.

"But promise me one thing mon amour."

Kyoya looked up.

"Those cuts in you arms, you can't do that anymore. Promise me, Kyoya!" , he whispered, his blonde hair flowing through the slight breeze.

Kyoya shook his head, "I can't promise you."

"Oh, stop being so stubborn! Please, Kyoya it isn't healthy, I want to be with you, the real you, I don't want any secrets between us."

"…"

"Je't aime.", Tamaki whispered in his ear.

"….."

"Are you scared Kyoya? You know you don't have to be. I'll always be there for you, love."

"I'm not scared."

"Then wh-"

"Because I'm stressed out! I have no free time, I have no breaks I just work, work, and more work!"

"Well if it's about the Host Club-"

"It's not about them! It's about that awful piece of shit I have to live with!"

"You're father…"

"He won't leave me alone, he keeps me busy for days and then wonders why I failed two tests! I can't take him anymore." He fell into Tamaki's embrace, shaking.

"You can always come over my house, Kyo, if he gets too much for you. Or you can call me and we could just talk. Matter of fact, Your dad and my dad are on a business trip for the week. This gives us plenty of time to talk."

"Okay.", Kyoya yawned. He had a long day. He just wanted to get home, fall asleep and lay in Tamaki's arms. He was glad though, that this feeling, this love, was finally mutual.

* * *

Author's Note: Tell me how this was. I need some feedback, it's much appreciated!


End file.
